


Dodgeball and Blackeyes

by countvustafa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz - Freeform, Evan "buck" buckley / eddie diaz - Freeform, M/M, Saturday - Freeform, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa
Summary: The 1-1-8 play a game of dodgeball one Saturday morning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Dodgeball and Blackeyes

The LAFD Station 1-1-8 stared at the old-looking grey building ahead of them. Buck gave an enthusiastic grin. Chim and Hen looked at Bobby, wanting to be extra sure that they were spending their off day on Saturday morning at this dump. Eddie had just parked his truck and was joining them in front of the LA Dodgeball indoor stadium. 

"You guys sure about this?" asked Hen, looking unsurely at the rest of the crew. 

"Come on, the 1-1-7 are already waiting for us," said Bobby. 

"Yeah. Aren't you guys pumped to whoop some asses on dodgeball?" said Buck, making a fist. "I haven't played dodgeball in ages man!"

Chim shook his head. 

"Dodgeball wasn't the best game for me in high school," said Chim softly. "Aim for the only Asian kid."

"-Sally Cameron threw a good one at my face. Still have nightmares about that one," said Hen, shaking her head.

"Come on, guys! It'll be fun," said Buck enthusiastically. 

"Yeah," said Eddie, patting Buck's bicep. "Time to let out some steam." 

"That's the spirit, Eddie," said Bobby excitedly. 

"Ah, the smell of balls to your face so early in the morning. Nothing like them," quipped Buck happily, which earned nasty looks from his colleagues. 

As they entered the building, they saw the opposite team was already stretching at the other end of the stadium. Bobby greeted the 1-1-7 captain; the man with a thick cowboy twang in his accent. Buck and Eddie met some of their friends from the 1-1-7 crew, a couple of tall and muscular men that he had spent training and putting out fires together. Hen and Chim recognize a couple of their EMT training buddies as well. All hostility quickly faded when a referee entered the stadium. 

The crews gathered together in the middle as they listen to the referee; a retired senior officer of the LAFD. 

"Alright, here it goes. Everyone knows how to play dodgeball, I assume?" he mentioned, looking at everyone. "Well, let's be clear, we play a safe and great game. No one aims for the private area or the face. If you aim for that and hit someone, you're out of the game. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir!" 

Once they were in their separate teams, the 1-1-8 gathered around to strategize. Buck was feeling confident. He has always been an athlete. In high school, he did it all; running, football, soccer, floorball, swimming, he even got a stint as a high school cheerleader in his junior year. 

"Come on guys, we'll murder them," said Buck hastily, feeling the adrenaline coursing to his veins.

"Buck," pressed Bobby, giving him a look. "Behave." 

Chim chuckled, "I think now is the time we need our Buck to go full-on Buck-mode." 

"Right," added Hen. "And who is going to be there when he hurts himself?" 

Eddie laughed, "Come on guys, lighten up. If Buck gets hurt, there's a room full of paramedics."

Buck gave Eddie a thankful look and the team put their hands in together. 

"118 on 3," said Bobby loudly. "1, 2, 3... 118!" 

Buck and Eddie stood in the front while Hen and Chim at the ends with Bobby in the middle. Buck was making all sorts of intimidating and cute faces at their rivals. Eddie was amused by it all, seeing Buck so enthusiastic and pumped up. Hen was too cool for school and rolled her eyes at all the Buck and Eddie's antics. 

"We will start the game when I blow the whistle," said the referee. "3, 2, 1... Playball!"

Eddie and Buck ran to the centerline to grab the balls. Buck sends a powerful launch and the ball came heading towards one of the 117's players. The ball missed, but right on time, Eddie's ball came hurling towards their opponent as he tried to dodge Buck's. 

"Cisco, you're out!" 

The 1-1-7 shot their shots, Buck and Eddie dodged it easily. Bobby made a weak throw that missed. 

The first game lasted for almost ten minutes before the 118 took the first win. In the end, the only person standing was Eddie, Buck, and Chim who even he was surprised that he had survived until the end.

"Dude, you were amazing," said Buck, complimenting Eddie. 

Eddie grinned. 

"You didn't say you're a beast at dodgeball?" said Buck, panting. 

"Best dodgeball player in middle school, high school, and my platoon," said Eddie, nonchalantly. "Almost made it to the state before the school cut its funding."

"Are you serious?" said Buck, facing Eddie chest-to-chest. 

"Yeah. I'm from Texas, Buck. We eat and breathe dodgeball!" 

Buck grinned. 

"We'll murder them." 

The second round was disastrous for team 1-1-8, Bobby had missed and hit Eddie with his ball, causing him to miss out of the game at the start. And with Eddie gone, Buck had no one to cover him and at the end of the game, Buck was left with two balls hitting him from both angles. 

Once they had gathered and regroup, the team could feel the competition rising between them. Buck was telling everyone to go on the offense and Bobby had to tell him to relax and use their strategy against them. 

When the game started, Chim was kicked out when two balls launched directly at him. Hen was being targeted and was having a hard time dodging the balls. Eddie and Buck were hopeless, it was as if the 1-1-7 had learned their tactics and was using it against them. In the end, 1-1-8 won because Buck had shot an incredible throw that hit both players from the 1-1-7. 

"Alright. Now, for a little fun time," said the referee. "Captains to the front please." 

Bobby looked at the 1-1-7 captain and he too was unsure what was happened. 

"In the spirit of camaraderie, captains, choose your teams," said the referee. 

Buck looked at Eddie and Eddie to Buck. 

"Evan, you're with me!" 

Buck's jaw dropped. He was going to play against Eddie. 

"Eddie!" 

Buck listened to the captain. Luckily for him, Hen was on his team as well. They were going on full offense. Their strategy was to take out the weak ones first and then all out on the stronger ones. Buck was more than sure Bobby was going to use his defense and then offense strategy. 

The shook hands in the middle-line waiting for the whistle. 

"Yo, Eds. I just wanna say upfront, I apologize for your face," said Buck loudly. "My swing is kinda strong." 

Eddie grinned, "Yeah. Me too. Sorry that you'll be sulking for the next few days because you're going loose!" 

"Yeah, we'll see about that." 

Buck had his eyes on only one person. The handsome Latino in the corner of the opposite team. To the average person, he can be just your average hottie with a great body, but this morning, Buck had seen what those huge biceps could do. 

"On my whistle; 3,2,1!" 

Bobby was the first one out, getting a hit from Buck. The next two were from Buck's team. And then it was Chim. Buck threw like a missile launcher, hitting hard and accurate. But Eddie had the agility of a sly cat. He dodged almost everything the rival team threw at him. 

Then it was only Buck and Eddie. The rest were knocked out and were cheering from the sidelines. Buck had a focused look on him. He was a living and breathing a tiger in the field. Does a tiger ever miss his prey? No. So was Buck.

"Eddie, I'm not giving you any chances now," said Buck. 

"Don't need them," rebutted Eddie, licking the sweat off his upper lip. "When you got skills."

"Really, skills? I would call that amateur's luck. But go off Diaz."

"Oho, I'll wipe those pretty lips with em' balls Buck!"

Hen and Chim looked at each other and facepalmed. Bobby chuckled by the sidelines. 

"Funny, man. Just like your defense." 

The teams roared in laughter. 

"Let's see. However win, pays for ice-cream for an entire week?" said Eddie. 

"Fine." 

The referee whistled and Buck was a prowl. He latched to the nearest ball ran towards the line, he was preparing to launch the ball like a meteor when Eddie's ball came out of nowhere. Buck quickly shot his shot with all his might and the two balls collided with each other like two powerful rocket balls in the sky. The force was too strong that it bounced against each other, hitting both Eddie and Buck at the same time... In the face. 

The crowd oohed in unison. 

Buck and Eddie were knocked out at the same time. And when they stood up, both had swollen panda eyes. 

"Oh wow, lucky I didn't get hit by that ball," said Chim, pressing ice on Buck's eyes. 

"Yeah. Chill guys," said Hen, pressing the ice on Eddie's face. "No need to be such a... dude!"

Buck glared at Eddie and Eddie at Buck. 

"Well, I would say it was a very entertaining morning, won't you say guys?" said Bobby, pointing to Eddie and Buck. 

Buck groaned. 

"How am I going to explain this to Christopher," said Eddie, pointing to his black eye.

"You can say, dad's being too excited for a game of dodgeball," said Hen, checking Eddie's eye for any damage. 

"Yeah. We can say, we were fighting some escaped bear or something and had to wrestle it to the ground. Kids love those stories," said Buck, patting Eddie's thigh.

"You tell him that."

When Buck and Eddie reached Eddie's place he was met with Sophia, Adriana, and their kids and Christopher laughing at the television. 

"Buck, what's up with you?" shrieked Sophia, noticing Buck and Eddie entering the house and immediately getting two ice packs and handing one to Buck. 

"Yeah, thank you for asking about me Sophia, mi hermana favorita," teased Eddie, plating a kiss on her cheek.

Sophia ignored Eddie's comment and hit his head playfully. Eddie landed another one on Adriana and sneaked up to Christopher from behind the couch, giving a peck on his hair. 

"Daddy!" 

"Tio Eddie!"

"Hola mi gente! You didn't hear me come in?" asked Eddie, faking hurt. "Is cartoons more important than your favorite uncle?"

Christopher looked around, "Is Buck's here?" 

Eddie dropped his head. 

"Christopher, I'm not your favorite person anymore? And yours too Miguel, Adriana, Lais, Luis, Xavier?"

The kids giggled loudly. 

"Did someone call my name?"

"Buck!"

Christopher and his cousins quickly got up and ran to Buck, who appeared in the living room, pressing the icepack on his black-eye.  
In a moment, Buck was surrounded by kids wrapping their arms around him like little Smurfs. 

"Are you going to the movies with us?" asked Adriana's son. 

"Please, please," begged Christopher and Sophia to their parents. 

"If it's okay with Buck, mijo," said Eddie, turning to Buck. 

Buck blushed, "Sure, Eddie. Anything to spend more time with my favorite Diaz."

"-Hey, I thought I'm your favorite Diaz," teased Eddie, faking hurt. 

"Oh, Eddie, you haven't been my favorite Diaz since a long time ago," teased Buck, patting Christopher and his cousins. 

"Black eye and a broken heart. Not a good day for me, Buck."

Buck laughed. 

"Dad, why is your eye black," asked Christopher pointing to his eye.

"Well, mijo-"

"-We fought an escaped bear," interrupted Buck. "Big vicious bear taller than I am."

"What!" the kids yelped. 

From the sidelines, Sofia and Adriana were observing their kids listening intensely as Buck was telling the obviously ridiculous story of how he and their brother fought an escaped bear. 

Sofia pointed to Eddie, who was looking at Buck with big heart eyes as he was telling the story. Ever since Eddie had introduced Buck to the entire Diaz family a couple of months ago, they have been head over heels with Buck. He fitted in their family like a glove. Buck can cook, and he impressed Abuela with his spice tolerance. And he could dance pretty well. Plus, he looked like a great father to Christopher. 

"Eddie, casate con el!" (Eddie, marry him!) 

Hearing that, Eddie grinned. 

"Pronto." (Soon) 

With that, the ladies jumped. 

-.-.-.-.-


End file.
